


wrapped up

by Grassy



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Haru being Haru, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: Haru sometimes needed to be reminded that limits existed.





	wrapped up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [slprompts](http://slprompts.tumblr.com/) \- Friday: Wrapping paper
> 
> A/N: Set a couple of years down the line or so? And I didn’t clarify just what outfit is involved, but. It’s Haru so just use your imagination.
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://takerzmuse.tumblr.com/post/146806462998/fanfic-super-lovers-haruren).

Ren’s gaze traveled between meeting Haru’s eyes and down to the, the _thing_  Haru’s hands offered out to him.  Fingers twitched, tempted to reach out and take the offered fabrics—even if only to strangle Haru with them.

“…”

Wordless, Ren’s expression spoke volumes.

“Please?  Ren?”

The pleading expression on Haru’s face was stupidly honest, despite the sadistic calculation Ren knew was hidden behind it.

“Not a chance,” Ren spat back in English, frown deepening at the horrified whine in his own voice.

“But, Ren~!  You’re my birthday gift, right?  So this is just- just the wrapping paper to make receiving it even more enjoyable!”

Ren knew there was something wrong with him when that kind of logic— _Haru’s_ brand of logic—didn’t sound _completely_ off-key.

“I’m already wearing clothes, if that’s what you’re after with the ‘unwrapping’ thing.  If not, wear it yourself or I’ll just go back to considering curry your gift.”

“No fair, Ren!”

He knew it wouldn’t end that easily, but he’d rather put up a fight that would end enjoyably for them both than be talked into wearing _that_.  There were limits to the things Ren would allow Haru to talk him into, even in the guise of special celebrations.

It was good to remind Haru of that on occasion.


End file.
